medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamome Tsurubami
| image = Kamome Tsurubami.png | alias = Lonely Birthday Bami | age = 15 | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | category = Abnormal Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | previous affiliation = True Flask Plan Tsurubami Team/All Jokers | relatives = Fukurou Tsurubami (Father) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Younger Brother Hato Tsurubami (Aunt, Deceased) Medaka Kurokami (Cousin) Kajiki Kurokami (Uncle) | ability = Kamome System | abnormality = Spinning Angler | minus = Octopus | style = Provocations User | manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 118 }} Kamome Tsurubami (鶴喰鴎, Tsurubami Kamome) is a new transfer student to Hakoniwa Academy, now a freshman of Class 1. He is the son of Fukurou Tsurubami. Personality Tsurubami dislikes Shōnen Jump, believing it too immature, and prefers Jump Square, though he becomes quickly flustered when Zenkichi Hitoyoshi asks him if he likes To Love-Ru Darkness. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 5-6 Both Tsurubami and others label him as a dark hero, and he claims to be closer to being a main character than Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 118, page 19 He seems to be very proud of this distinction, as he displays a rather psychotic smirk after challenging Zenkichi and successfully stopping his kick. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 11 Tsurubami also tends to carry on about topics that interest him, despite the fact that he appears to be the only one actually invested in any of his conversations. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, pages 3-4 Despite his eccentricities, Tsurubami is quite shy, as he claims he cannot talk well when people look at him. This leads to him avert his gaze from others when talking to them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 2 According to Najimi Ajimu, Tsurubami is the type that can only handle one conversation partner at a time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 5 Tsurubami shares some idiosyncrasies with his father, such as using adulthood as a justification for his behavior, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 5 asking those who know about him if they are his fan, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, page 5 and liking girls for their socks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 12 Though Tsurubami fancies himself a man who acts aloof while hiding his anger at his father, he comes to realize he is actually just aloof to the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 17 Appearance Tsurubami is a young man of average height and build, with messy, light green hair that casts a permanent shadow over his red eyes. He wears the standard men’s uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. When dressed casually, Tsurubami wears light colored jacket of a dark colored hooded-sweatshirt with light colored pants. Tsurubami carries a long piece of string wrapped around a spinning top on his person. He has a tattoo on his tongue. History Little is known about Tsurubami's past, though apparently Ajimu found him while searching for main characters, and dubbed him interesting enough to bring to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 4 Plot Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc As Zenkichi wakes up in the infirmary, Tsurubami startles him by commenting that Aoki Aka’s treatment was effective as expected. When Zenkichi asks who he is, Tsurubami introduces himself, and claims he is closer to being a main character. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 118, pages 18-19 Zenkichi interprets this to mean closer to Medaka Kurokami, and demands that Tsurubami explain himself. Tsurubami turns away, and asks Zenkichi not to look at him directly, as that makes him nervous. When Zenkichi asks Tsurubami what his favorite Shōnen Jump manga is, Tsurubami labels it as a kid’s magazine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 1-3 Tsurubami proceeds to rant about Shōnen Jump, before declaring that the magazine he likes is Jump Square. When Zenkichi mentions To Love-Ru Darkness, Tsurubami quickly becomes flustered, denying having heard of it. As Zenkichi prepares to leave, Tsurubami tells him he can’t become a main character with an attitude like that, and instead offers that Zenkichi can have a shadow role like Tsurubami himself. He then tells Zenkichi to try kicking him, claiming the attack won’t even leave a mark on his body. Before Zenkichi can even begin to move, Tsurubami stomps down on his foot, effectively stopping his kick before it starts. As Zenkichi looks on in amazement, Tsurubami tells him that if he says “''Square'' is one hundred times more interesting than Shōnen Jump,” then he will help him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 5-11 Outside the infirmary, Tsurubami continues to preach that Jump Square is more interesting than Shōnen Jump, even as Zenkichi makes to leave. He stops the other boy, surprising him with his speed, and continues to with his ranting, leading Zenkichi to tell that he better stop talking if he wants to be his friend, as it’s because of Tsurubami that he is starting to hate Jump Square. Changing subjects, Tsurubami asks Zenkichi about Kei Munakata, and then continues by asking who Zenkichi thinks would win in a fight, Munakata or Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, pages 3-4 After leading Zenkichi to Ajimu at the Ghost Babel, Tsurubami disappears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 4 As Medaka sits alone in the clock tower, Tsurubami appears behind her, asking her if being alone is more fun than she expected. He comments on her differing treatment of Zenkichi and Kouki Akune, before asking just what they are to her. When Medaka demands to know who he is, he introduces himself, and asks that she continue to face away from him. When Medaka orders him to leave, he begins to tell her how being the alone is the best, before she interrupts him with a kick to the face. Tsurubami catches her foot in his mouth, and then tells Medaka he’d be happy if she (as a main character) confirmed his beliefs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, pages 16-19 Medaka kicks Tsurubami in the face a second time, though he catches this kick as well, and is left with both shoes still in his mouth when Medaka jumps away. He mentions that when he first started liking girls in elementary school, it was because of their slippers. When Medaka correctly deduces his purpose, he wonders if she is a fan, then asks her to show him the new mode she used to defeat Zenkichi. When Medaka reveals she has an even newer mode, Tsurubami disbelievingly comments to the absent Zenkichi that Medaka has been getting stronger even before he declared war. Tsurubami thinks to himself that Medaka develops fast, but out loud tells her that he can’t having her running away, as he brings out his spinning top without its string. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 3-6 Shortly after, Tsurubami is seen standing over a bloodied Medaka, holding his spinning top, now with its string wrapped around it. Tsurubami complains that he expected Medaka’s Hybrid Mode to be stronger than this, as the mixed colors made it look cool. Tsurubami comments that while Ajimu said the main character never loses, there is in fact a time when the main character does lose. He asks Medaka if she know when this is. When Medaka responds in the negative, he tells her the main character loses in the final chapters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 18-19 Tsurubami claims that the saddest thing that can happen to a person is to be unable to read the final chapter of their favorite manga, and that for this reason Medaka might be happier to meet her end at his hands. When Medaka refutes him, Tsurubami mocks her by asking whether she will now use a Peace of Mind Mode like Anshin’in. Despite his taunting, Tsurubami’s confidence quickly disappears when Medaka enters War God Mode of her own violation. Tsurubami is amazed when Medaka reveals she has managed to see through his fighting style, the “Kamome System” after just a short bit of fighting, though as she prepares to attack, he resignedly asks her not to hurt him too much. Medaka then delivers an open palm strike directly to his chest, blowing him back and causing him to cough up blood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, pages 1-4 When Maguro Kurokami and Youka Naze arrive at the clock tower to check on Medaka, they find a defeated Tsurubami lying on his back at Medaka’s feet. Tsurubami addresses the older Kurokami siblings, asking them to say something to their sister, pointing out the state he is in just for “eating her shoes.” After Maguro expresses his concern for Medaka, Tsurubami asks him if he isn’t worrying about the wrong person, again pointing out his own injured condition. He then informs both siblings, asking that they pass on the information to Ajimu, that Medaka is a girl who is stronger without any allies. Though Naze tries to refute his words, Tsurubami remains adamant, claiming that Medaka is the ultimate soloist, and while Ajimu’s plan to trap Zenkichi was wonderful, it came at a great cost; by doing so Ajimu removed all of the main character Medaka’s shackles (her allies). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, pages 16-19 Despite this declaration, Medaka dismisses the claim, to which Tsurubami remains silent. He is then healed by Medaka using the Five Forks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 125, pages 1-2 After the Kurokami family leaves, Ajimu appears behind Tsurubami and asks him what he thinks of Medaka. Ajimu then shocks Tsurubami by revealing that Medaka is both his step-sister and his father’s killer. Rising to his feet, Tsurubami comments that he doesn’t know how to feel, but that he thought he would be happy to hear he had a step-sister. After Ajimu cheerfully mentions that he lost, Tsurubami coldly launches into a speech explaining why he didn’t lose, claiming that no rules were set at the beginning, and that there was no ten count. An unamused Ajimu puts Tsurubami in a heel hook, ironically forcing him to desperately try and tap out. After Ajimu mentions Zenkichi, Tsurubami asks if the other boy is alright. Tsurubami tells Ajimu that he had the impression that Zenkichi had potential, but after his fight with Medaka, he is no longer sure whether Zenkichi can beat Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 125, pages 5-9 The next day, Tsurubami calls out to Zenkichi as the other boy makes his way to deliver papers, questioning Zenkichi on what he is planning by not fighting. Tsurubami tells Zenkichi to call him “Bami”, and asks if he can call him “Heat”. After Zenkichi replies that it doesn’t matter, Tsurubami expresses his disappointment in Zenkichi, asking whether or not he is embarrassed. After hearing Zenkichi’s declaration, Tsurubami smiles and comments that Zenkichi seems pretty set. Tsurubami goes on to tell Zenkichi (calling him Heat) that if he takes his time though, it will become harder to make a move, as Kumagawa plans to use the Committee Chairman to force a stalemate. Tsurubami goes on to order Zenkichi to tell him whether or not he is going to fight; as an adult, Tsurubami doesn’t want to be stuck in a drawn out manga. Zenkichi answers Tsurubami (calling him Bami) with when he plans to make his move. After hearing of Zenkichi’s aspirations to become Student Council president, Tsurubami comments that Zenkichi sounds like Ajimu, but questions whether Zenkichi can really compete with Medaka in terms of popularity. Despite Zenkichi’s arguments to the contrary, Tsurubami continues to insist that Zenkichi won’t succeed, as he is mistaking being enamored with losing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, pages 8-13 After hearing Zenkichi’s full intentions, Tsurubami points out that becoming Student Council president just to make a girl fall for him is a pretty impure motivation, a statement that Zenkichi refutes (once again referring to Tsurubami as Bami). When Ajimu appears to confront Zenkichi, Tsurubami watches on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, pages 16-17 During the Sports Festival, Tsurubami is seen among the students preparing to partake in Medaka’s challenge of tug of war. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 11 Along with every other student (aside from Zenkichi), Tsurubami is thrown from the rope when Medaka wins the contest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 15 During the Culture Festival, Tsurubami is seen present at the battle of the bands along with the other members of the True Flask Plan, all of them in casual attire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 5 At the Seiyasai, he explains the concept of Ajimu’s “Simulated Reality” to Naze and Itami Koga. Despite his familiarity with the complex, he does not seem surprised to learn that Ajimu is afflicted with such a delusion herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 140, pages 5-7 Jet Black Bride Arc In the cafeteria, Tsurubami meets with Medaka. He explains that he was willing to wait because Ajimu requested he do so, but now that it is the third semester, he tells Medaka he came to meet her as Fukurou Tsurubami’s hidden son. He is somewhat unnerved by Medaka’s insistence that they treat each other as siblings, but refers to her as “Meda-nee” all the same. Tsurubami tells her he heard from Ajimu that she killed his father, and asks her whether that is the truth. When she confirms it, he assures her that the Tsurubami family is not extinct, and asks her how the father he never knew died in a place he didn’t know of. Tsurubami listens on as Medaka explains how she has seven suitors, of which his father was one. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 7-10 After hearing of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Tsurubami thanks Medaka, telling her he is relieved to hear what happened, as Ajimu had him imagining something else. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, page 12 He and Medaka are surprised by the arrival of Bukiko Udou. Tsurubami asks Medaka about the Ge’hyoukai; after hearing Udou out, he asks her why the Ge’hyoukai are trying to marry Medaka to one of the six suitors who lost to his father three years ago. He is surprised to learn that Udou has come for him, not Medaka, to invite him to the Jet Black Wedding Feast, as a suitor and representative of the Tsurubami family. Accepting Udou’s invitation, Tsurubami asks her why she is doing this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 14-19 When Medaka asks him if he wants to marry her, Tsurubami vehemently denies it; he is surprised when she takes his invitation and declares her intent to enter the Jet Black Wedding Feast. When Medaka declares her wish to be free, Tsurubami’s expression does not change. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 22-24 Carrying Kuroudo Iizuka on his back, Tsurubami asks Medaka who else they will get to fight with them, suggesting Zenkichi. When he finds Medaka has invited Kumagawa, Hansode Shiranui, Hanten Shiranui, and Ajimu, he is surprised by her choices. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 1-2 Later, the Tsurubami Team meets Udou on the aircraft carrier Black, the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. They follow Udou into the ship, with Medaka explaining to her teammates about her situation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 4-5 Tsurubami is surprised by the sight of Kairai Kugurugi, wondering if he is a pervert. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 7 As Medaka tries to laugh her suitors’ perversion off, Tsurubami tells her not to force herself. When Kumagawa notes he sees a resemblance, Tsurubami denies it, claiming he only likes a girl’s shoes as much as a normal person, though their socks are a different matter. Tsurubami says nothing as Kairai taunts Medaka about the death of his father. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-13 Tsurubami listens on as Udou explains the rules, and tells an excited Medaka not to be too hasty when she insists they fight immediately. He is shocked to hear that Medaka planned to fight alone from the start, but understands her reasoning for inviting only teammates with the best chances of surviving. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-17 Tsurubami is surprised by Ajimu’s easy defeat of the six suitors, and the revelation that the six she just defeated are actually only doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 9-11 He is even more shocked to hear the reason for the doubles was that the actual suitors all slept in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 14 He makes no comment as the suitors declare their intent to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 16 When Kumagawa actually dissuades a suitor from continuing the fight, Tsurubami is very surprised. He is further surprised when the suitor reveals she knows the identity of his father’s murderer. When Medaka accepts the suitor’s deal, Tsurubami believes Medaka views Fukurou as more of a father than Tsurubami himself. Along with the rest of the Tsurubami Team, he is sealed into a card by the smallest suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-6 Tsurubami is shown still trapped within Momo Momozono’s name card during the Jet Black Wedding Feast’s final round of “Delete Shiritori”. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 12 Tsurubami is present when Zenkichi is healed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 16 Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Namanie Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Tsursbami is approached by Medaka asking about Shiranui; he claims to know who Medaka is talking about, but can’t say who it is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Tsurubami and Niemani show up at the clock tower as Medaka and Hanten are arguing. Tsurubami posits that, were Medaka to learn a style, she might stand a chance against Iihiko Shishime. He also reveals he still remembers Shiranui; from outside the academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 16-17 Tsurubami then offers to take Medaka to the creator of the styles: his father Fukurou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 19 Taking a train and then renting bikes, Tsurubami, Medaka, and Nienami travel towards Medaka’s home. Tsurubami comments that, compared to the Jet Black Wedding Feast, their mode of transportation is far more normal for high school students. He is surprised to hear that the Kurokami Group owns the entire town, and he and Nienami think that Medaka could move on a daily basis with the number of houses her family owns. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 1-3 Tsurubami and Nienami both are shocked by Kajiki Kurokami’s appearance, as well as Medaka’s reaction. Inside, Tsurubami changes into a suit to meet the house’s dress code, which he finds materialistic. When Kajiki offers his visitors a small platinum mine, Tsurubami wonders how they are supposed to “take it home”, and is exasperated by Nienami’s easy acceptance. At Medaka’s prompting, Tsurubami admits he is using Medaka’s friendship with Shiranui to try and find his father. His annoyed by Nienami’s wondering at the location of Fukurou, and cannot take her suggestion seriously when she realizes they have a good opportunity to outwit the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 5-11 Tsurubami watches without comment as Medaka argues with Kajiki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, page 13 He is amazed when Medaka declares her intent to take over the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 15-18 Tsurubami and the others return to the academy to collect Zenkichi and Kumagawa. He remains silent and allows Medaka to take the lead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 18-19 The group boards a train to reach Hakoniwa General Hospital. Wearing a white wig, Nienami imitates Ajimu, a tasteless joke that causes the others to collapse. After dealing with Nienami, the remaining four sit down to discuss how to counter Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 3-5 Tsurubami comments that Ajimu’s simulated reality complex may have been exacerbated by Iihiko’s strength from another dimension. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 7-8 He questions if Momozono’s story from the Jet Black Wedding Feast was a lie, and thinks to himself that the impression he got from Ajimu was different from what he heard later. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 10-11 Using bicycles to complete the journey, the group arrives at the hospital ruins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, page 1 Making their way through the hospital ruins, Tsurubami remarks that something feels strange, but shrugs it off as merely nerves at finally meeting his father. He tells a little of his history before meeting Ajimu, explaining why he cannot teach Medaka a style himself. Along with the rest, he is shocked to discover they have turned into children. Hearing Medaka’s explanation, Tsurubami suggests turning back as a possible method to restore themselves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-17 As the group discusses their predicament, Tsurubami theorizes each step has made them younger, though Medaka believes that their age is reversing geometrically. Tsurubami fears that Joutou Kotobuki's song is on an infrasonic sound level, and can therefore affect them even if they cannot hear anything from their position. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 1-5 As Medaka advances forward, Tsurubami tries to convince her otherwise, pointing out the dangers of such behavior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 7-9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 12 When Kotobuki sneaks up behind the group, Tsurubami and the others are reduced to babies. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 17-19 Kotobuki playfully asks the babies where Medaka is. Of course, the babies do not have a coherent answer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 3-4 As Kotobuki starts singing again, Tsurubami says Medaka can cancel styles using her War God Mode because she loses the ability to hear words. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 8 As Medaka is about to attack Kotobuki, she finds the babies are strapped to Kotobuki like a suit of armor, forcing her to pull back. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 17 Medaka kicks Kotobuki, sending a vibration that only harms her target and not the babies. With Kotobuki defeated, the group returns to their normal age, including their wounds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 2-4 In some hallway, Tsurubami and the others get lost, but find Shiranui waiting for them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 15 Nienami is shocked that All Fiction is not in its deteriorated state, while Tsurubami is shocked that Nienami knows this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, page 17 Kumagawa tells Tsurubami and Nienami to go on ahead. Tsurubami warns Kumagawa about Real Eater, but Kumagawa tells him not to worry. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 174, pages 19-20 Running away with Tsurubami, Nienami throws her hands up and shakes her head at how unpredictable Kumagawa is; they were supposed to save Shiranui, not fight her. Tsurubami agrees with Kumagawa however, stating that Shiranui can only be brought back with force. Tsurubami still cannot comprehend why Kumagawa erased Zenkichi, but Nienami believes Kumagawa is not a person that goes in without a plan. Tsurubami thinks that the one without thinking is Nienami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 175, pages 1-2 Tsurubami and Nienami eventually manage to arrive at Fukurou's office. Taking out his spinning top, Tsurubami asks his father if he needs a reason to see him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 19 Tsurubami does not respond to his father, but quickly becomes exasperated once more with Nienami's behavior. Tsurubami attacks his father, only to be quickly defeated despite using the Kamome System. He continues to be annoyed by Nienami. Questioning his father, he is shocked to learn he is just another of Fukurou's failed attempts to create a gentler Hato Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 1-8 With the arrival of Zenkichi and the others, Tsurubami moves to stand with them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 11 He is shocked to see his father's death with the arrival of Iihiko. He explains to Shiranui that Fukurou's style did not affect Iihiko because Iihiko was in a frenzy. Because Fukurou himself had never felt anger, he did not understand the anger of others, and was blind to the weak point of his own styles. Tsurubami realizes that he was not that angry at his father, and that he has grown aloof to the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 13-17 Abilities Combat Expert: Tsurubami is able to recognize and counter others' attacks before they have even begun; he was able to stop one of Zenkichi’s kicks by stomping down on Zenkichi’s foot before the other boy could even react. Zenkichi labels Tsurubami’s reaction speed as superior to both Medaka’s Kurokami Phantom and Shigusa Takachiho's Auto-Pilot. Tsurubami also seems highly capable of analyzing his opponents and their strengths, as he recognized that Zenkichi was trying to hold back before Zenkichi even moved a muscle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 11 Tsurubami's spinning top seems to be his weapon of choice, though how it factors into his abilities is still unknown. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, page 6 Kamome System (鴎システム, Kamome Shisutemu): Medaka labels Tsurubami’s abilities as a combination of skills and a style, which Tsurubami himself calls the Kamome System. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, page 3 The Kamome System is made up of three distinct parts: the Abnormality Spinning Angler, the Minus Octopus, and the Provocations User style. Using the Kamome System, Tsurubami is the strongest of Hakoniwa Academy. Though Tsurubami is a highly capable fighter through his use of the Kamome System, it proved ineffective against his father's Contradictory Conjunction User style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 3-5 He was also rendered helpless before Medaka's War God Mode, a weakness she was able to deduce after figuring out one third of his system. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, pages 3-4 Abnormality Spinning Angler (独楽図解, Supiningu Angurā): The rotation skill, it allows Tsurubami to manipulate the Earth's rotation and revolution movements, though he has not tried this yet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 3 Minus Octopus (引っ張り足, Okutopasu): The gravitation skill, it lets Tsurubami stand in the way of and obstruct others, and also quite literally pull their legs down. Style Provocations User (挑発使い, Chouhatsu Tsukai): A style that allows Tsurubami to snatch away the composure from his opponents; it managed to affect Ajimu even while she was still sealed. Tsurubami claims his style is only a prototype, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 17 having developed it himself while searching for his father. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, page 10 Trivia *The members of the Tsurubami family are named after birds. Kamome means seagull. The Tsuru in Tsurubami can mean crane or stork. *His epithet, Lonely Birthday, in Japanese is ひとりぼっちの誕生日 (Hitoribocchi no Tanjoubi). *When translated from kanji, Spinning Angler means Spinning Top Schematic. *When translated from kanji, Octopus means Pulling Leg. *The mark on Tsurubami's tongue, 挑, can mean "Challenge". Quotes *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) “I am Tsurubami Kamome. I’m the man that is closer to the main character than you.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 1 *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) “Huh? You’re in high school and you still read ''Jump? I don’t have any! That magazine is made for kids! But now that you mention it, I remember borrowing it from my little brother in preschool.”'' Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, page 3 *(To Medaka Kurokami) ““Being alone is the best!” If you say that, I’d be really happy. If you (main character) says it, it’s bound to be true.” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Minus Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group